El primero y el último
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Kuroko empieza a salir con Kagami. Kise, con una chica de Kaijou. En apariencia, parece que se han olvidado, pero la vida, misteriosa ella, los vuelve a reunir. El pasado es prólogo, después de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **14. Primera vez

* * *

**El primero y el último.**

Los rumores alcanzan a Kuroko, como llevados por una ola de murmullos que se extiende por toda la escuela y que en realidad no le importaría si entre esas habladurías su nombre no se viese mezclado. Por supuesto, muy pocas de las personas que hablan saben a quién hacen referencia con sus expresiones de sorpresa o de abierta hostilidad, pues el estatus de Kuroko como sombra se ha hecho más acentuado conforme los meses pasan, pero él sabe perfectamente quién es y que se refieren a él, a pesar de todo. Y una confirmación más se encuentra en las miradas de los pocos que conocen su nombre, recelosas, incluso cargadas de odio detrás de una ligera capa de maquillaje, acusadoras por un hecho que él no ha pedido y que tampoco puede evitar.

—Hey, ¿no has escuchado lo que dicen? —pregunta una chica a otra en un pasillo, que Kuroko trata de atravesar para alejarse de los rumores y de los ojos amenazadores más que curiosos, cosa que sin duda es una tarea infructífera, un mero gasto de energía.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere su amiga, inclinándose hacia ella con la crueldad que garantiza la edad y el entorno educativo, en donde como todo, existen eslabones de poder; el más grande se come al más chico.

—Es sobre Kise-kun.

—¿Kise-kun? ¿El modelo? —Kuroko no puede dejar de escucharlas aunque esa sea su meta, por un lado se siente furioso por lo que Kise ha causado con su imprudencia, tomando decisiones por sí mismo sin consultar o siquiera importarle sus sentimientos y por el otro... Mentiría si dijera que no se siente un tanto halagado, extraño, incluso, pues su corazón no hace más que palpitar, retumbándole en los oídos como si no fuera suficiente con las voces que lo siguen por todos los lugares que transita.

Al doblar otro pasillo, la conversación que las dos chicas sostenían parece no haberse detenido, pese a que son otras personas las que articulan las palabras, en movimientos que a Kuroko se le antojan teñidos de cierto placer maligno.

—Dice que no tendrá novia nunca más —afirma alguien con tono reprobatorio pero también teñido de cierta desesperanza—. Que su corazón sólo le pertenece a Kurokocchi.

—Pero, ¿quién es Kurokocchi? —es la pregunta que más se repite y los que lo conocen usan una variante que resulta al mismo tiempo tanto insultante como cómica—. ¿Se refiere a ese Kuroko? ¿No tendrá una hermana menor?

Que poco lo conocen y qué rápido se atreven a juzgarlo indigno, aunque él mismo no tenga interés. Si lo conocieran sabría que es hijo único y que vive con sus padres y abuela, sin posibilidad de una hermana menor, como la de Midorima. Y también, si lo conocieran, sabrían que él no tiene ningún interés en Kise Ryouta (¿verdad?) a pesar de lo que éste termine por afirmar o no al mundo.

En su desesperada carrera por huir de todos, cosa que resulta un tanto estúpida si se pone a pensarlo con detenimiento, ya que no puede salir del campus y es la hora del almuerzo, no tarda en encontrarse con Kise, en lo que a ambos les parece una casualidad, aunque en realidad y vistos quizá desde la perspectiva de algún ente superior (que sin duda se estaba riendo a expensas de Kuroko), más bien fue consecuencia de una carrera por encontrarse, sorteando personas, escaleras y edificios, pero con el objetivo inconsciente de encontrarse.

—¡Kurokocchi! —lo llama Ryouta en cuanto lo ve, cuando se encuentran en las escaleras, un lugar donde por suerte no pueden ser blanco de la atención de otros, pues Kise se ocupa con cuidado de quedar oculto en un rincón mientras Kuroko lo observa desde lo alto y en apariencia hacia los demas, solo.

—Kise-kun —sin embargo, Kuroko no puede evitar el tono furioso que trasluce su voz, sobreponiéndose a cualquier sentimiento halagüeño previo a su encuentro—. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué le has dicho a todo el mundo lo que has hecho por mí y que, sin embargo, yo no te he pedido?

Kuroko puede leer en su semblante la mezcla de súbito miedo y desesperanza, que se traducen en un rápido movimiento de sus ojos al evitar los suyos y la tensión de su boca, que desaparece gradualmente aunque no del todo, conforme Ryouta pone en orden sus ideas.

—No se lo dije a todo el mundo y ésa no era mi intención —aclara, aunque no parece del todo molesto por el resultado de su acción—. Una chica se me confesó hoy y la rechacé. Y eso fue lo que le dije, no como excusa, sino como la verdad. No sabía que iba a contarlo a todos.

—Pero piensas que es lo mejor, ¿no es así, Kise-kun? —Kuroko baja dos peldaños, en un ademán de intimidación inconsciente, aún llevado por la furia que le recorre el cuerpo y que no puede ver nada bueno en la situación, ni siquiera la sinceridad de los sentimientos del otro.

—Sí —dice Kise y su sinceridad resulta apabullante, porque observador como es de las expresiones y gestos del rostro humano, técnica que ha perfeccionado para enfrentarse contra cualquier rival, Kuroko puede observar en su sonrisa fácil toda la verdad de sus palabras. No saldré con nadie más que no seas tú, dicen sus ojos, relucientes bajo el sol de la mañana que se cuela por los ventanales del lugar, ojos brillantes como el oro, como los haces de luz que tocan la firme línea de su mandíbula, que hacen evidentes los lugares recónditos de su cuello y más allá de este, bajo la camisa azul reglamentaria de Teiko—. Es una promesa, Kurokocchi. Si tú quieres aceptarla —y ahí está la declaración esperada, leída entre líneas entre el mar de murmullos y en sus propias palabras, así como en la negativa a la pobre chica que se atrevió a soñar con él.

—No lo haré —dice Kuroko, después de unos segundos de deliberación. Sigue furioso, pero ésta no es la principal razón de su negativa. No siente nada por Kise salvo amistad y aunque no lo expresa en palabras, resulta evidente para ambos, pues el semblante de su interlocutor se desdibuja por instante, se convierte en una máscara trágica mientras asimila la información y luego, como un fantasma, desaparece, ahuyentada por los rayos del sol y el alegre y a veces estúpido optimismo de Kise.

—No importa —dice—. Aun así mantendré mi promesa.

.

Kuroko no vuelve a recordar la promesa de Kise (bien mantenida, por cierto, aunque realmente no le importa) hasta casi un año después, cuando sus caminos ya se han separado tras la graduación en Teiko, pero vuelto a encontrar gracias al basketball.

Es un día particularmente aburrido, el aire huele a primavera y está lleno de anticipación por el fin de año, por lo que a nadie sorprende que los estudiantes estén un poco más distraidos de lo habitual, ni siquiera a los profesores, que ya ignoran a las personas que dormitan en sus clases, como el nada silencioso Kagami, cuya cabeza no deja de caer hacia el frente cuando se sume en un sueño turbulento, logrando que a cada movimiento las motitas danzarinas de luz que entran por la ventana formen patrones diferentes.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo no proviene de alguna epifanía, causada por el espectáculo que dan las nubes al deslizarse por el cielo límpido e infinito, arrastrando sus sombras por el pavimento de la escuela, acariciando edicios y racimos de flores mecidos al viento. Kise no es un recuerdo que asalte la mente como lo hacen a veces los hermosos poemas o los sentimientos más intensos, pero cuando aparece lo hace con fuerza, como un remanente de sus días en Teikou que es difícil de olvidar, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, aunque últimamente y tras la Copa de Invierno, sean más positivos que negativos, teñidos de cierto afecto cargado de esperanza. Porque ya no es el muchacho egoísta que jugaba para sí mismo, como Aomine-kun tampoco lo es o Midorima, ni siquiera Murasakibara, aunque Akashi sea harina de otro costal. Y su potencial de cambio, de crecimiento infinito, ahora se le antoja a Kuroko más como una esperanza que como una maldición.

No, lo que activa el recuerdo es la propia clase, a la que Kuroko se permite regresar en un momento clave del discurso del profesor, más que los mensajes que ocasionalmente el rubio le manda, más que la constancia de la primavera a su alrededor, llena de parejas tomadas de la mano. El hombre frente a él está exponiendo la teoría biológica sobre el amor, un tema más que manoseado por sus profesores de Secundaria y que realmente no aporta nada nuevo hasta que el hombre se desvía de la explicación científica, toda llena de nombres de químicos extraños, para aportar la parte psicológica, incluso social.

—Como todos sabemos —dice el hombre, ajustándose las gafas en un gesto que le recuerda vagamente a Midorima—, el cerebro produce oxitocina y dopamina cuando nos sentimos atraídos a otra persona. Sin embargo, las descargas de esta hormona podrían resultar perjudiciales después de un tiempo y el cerebro deja de producirla, se acostumbra a las dósis que se producen y la atracción física termina tras una duración de tres a cuatro años —Kuroko no se une a la exclamación de disgusto en general, pero su atención sigue enfocada en el hombre frente a él. No se considera un romántico y sin embargo, tal concepción le parece sumamente pesimista—. No obstante —continúa, alzando las manos para acallar la exclamación general y por fin con la atención de todo el grupo centrada en él—, otros estudios indican que, después de que esta hormona se regule, surge un amor más sosegado: el amor intelectual. Donde no es ya la pasión la que rige la relación, sino la confianza y la intimidad, vínculos más estrechos y quizá más importantes, dado que surgen del entendimiento entre dos personas y no de hormonas.

La diatriba continúa con la teoría de la tríada del amor de Sternberg, pero Kuroko se desconecta tras esta última frase, desviando los ojos hacia el patio vacío, bañado por los rayos del sol. ¿Cuatro años? ¿Y cuántos lleva Kise...? Hace la cuenta de manera mental sin siquiera tener consciencia de ello y estima que está a punto de alcanzar los tres años y casi dos de su promesa. Pronto y si el profesor tiene razón, se habrá acabado todo, ayudado por la distancia y el tiempo, los diferentes entornos en los que ambos se mueven y que sin duda al rubio le posibilitan conocer todo tipo de personas, entre las que podría haber alguien nuevo que captara su interés. O quizá ya la haya y él no sepa, porque han pasado meses desde la Copa de Invierno y la última vez que se vieron.

Movido por un impulso (quizá por una desesperación inconsciente, siguiendo la teoría de Freud), Kuroko saca su celular por debajo del pupitre y no le cuesta mucho localizar el número de Kise, al que manda un mensaje sin saber muy bien qué quiere probar o conseguir.

¿Tienes novia?, es su escueto pero resuelto mensaje, al que obtiene respuesta inmediata, como es de esperarse de Kise cuando se trata de él.

No, responde sin justificarse y en realidad no lo necesita.

.

Medio año después, cuando Kuroko empieza a salir con Kagami resulta un tanto triste y sorpresivo para el de cabello azul recibir un mensaje de Kise con su bendición. Por supuesto, es una consecuencia inevitable el que termine enterándose, sin duda también por una serie de rumores como los que antaño causó. Felicidades, Kurokocchi. Espero que les vaya muy bien. Y dile a Kagamicchi que si te hace algo, se las verá conmigo. No hay súplicas (pero ¿por qué habría de haberlas?), ni reclamos y aunque a Kuroko le queda un mal sabor de boca, aunque no es su responsabilidad haber avisado ni pedido permiso, no puede evitar sentirse un tanto extraño cuando escucha, unos meses después y a punto de cumplirse el plazo de cuatro años de la oxitocina, que Kise también ha conseguido una novia.

También es una consecuencia inevitable, si es que quiere verlo así, el que Kise siga con su vida. Porque aunado al súbito pero esperado anuncio de la relación de Kagami y Kuroko, se suma la partida de Kasamatsu del equipo de Kaijou y la boda de su hermana mayor, cuatro años más grande que él. Es una etapa de crisis para el rubio y no es sorprendente, sino humano y natural, saber que necesita a alguien que lo contenga en situaciones difíciles, una persona que (podría sonar egoísta, pero, ¿no es egoísta el amor?) esté ahí para él.

Y sin embargo, antes de conocerla y aun cuando Kuroko lo hace, en un contexto muy diferente del habitual, en donde todo es sonrisas y los sentimientos del pasado parecen haber quedado olvidados, la sensación que persiste en él es el desasosiego causado por la traición. Pero no de Kise, porque, ¿cómo podría llamarse traición a la felicidad que de nuevo ha retornado a sus facciones, suavizándolas en extremo y deslavando el dolor? No, la suya propia. Kise no se lo ha dicho y sin duda no lo siente, pero para Kuroko es una realidad. La idea de que, de alguna manera, él rompió la promesa que se hizo cuando sólo tenían 14 años.

.

Ella es como el sol, es el pensamiento que asalta a Kuroko cada vez que ve a la novia de Kise, una joven que desecha del todo el prejuicio de que las mujeres bonitas no pueden ser inteligentes a la vez. Su cabello es del color del trigo que mecen los vientos, con los ojos castaños y la risa fácil que hablan del verano que de da paso al otoño, un matiz de dorados y rojos que lo hacen pensar en la pasión; un desfile de calidez que hace a Kuroko alegrarse genuinamente por él. Ella es como el sol y están en armonía, sólo hace falta verlos por escasos segundos para darse cuenta y quizá validar ese dicho tan popular que no por eso resulta menos cierto. Que el que espera con paciencia, algún día verá su esfuerzo recompensado. Y Kise sin duda lo ha hecho, porque se ha conseguido a una chica maravillosa, no sólo en opinión de él, sino de todos.

—¡Mucho gusto, Kurokocchi! —es lo primero que dice la joven cuando de casualidad se encuentran en la calle un día lluvioso, entre un mar de sombrillas de colores a su alrededor. Kuroko se sorprende durante un instante al escuchar su apodo salir de sus labios, en un gesto tan natural que podría decirse que se conocen de años y sin embargo, el único indicio de reconocimiento hacia la chica que lo aborda proviene de la alta figura de Kise a su lado, luciendo un tanto culpable y otro tanto incómodo ante el casual encuentro.

—Ah, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, les presento a Hana —se apresura a intervenir el rubio, pues Hana ya ha estrechado las manos de ambos, sin dar mucha explicación y quizá con demasiada familiaridad—. Es mi novia —dice y como para aligerar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, pues es la primera vez que se ven desde que tanto Kagami y Kuroko empezaron a salir, así como desde su propio anuncio sobre Hana, añade—: Qué raro encontrarnos por aquí. Puede ser que... ¿Están en una cita?

—Sí —dice Kagami, aunque su personalidad un tanto inocente para cualquier cosa que no sea el basket logra que la pregunta lo tome desprevenido y lo torne un poco nervioso.

—Nosotros también —afirma él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a ambos, Kagami y Kuroko, que casi hace parecer una alucinación el hecho de haber estado enamorado de Kuroko tan sólo hace unos cuantos meses, tras la euforia de la primer Copa de Invierno. Y sin embargo, cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en menos de un año, qué palpables son los cambios, erosionando todo el pasado—. Así que no los interrumpimos más —dice, volviéndose hacia su pareja que parece un tanto decepcionada por no quedarse a charlar, pero lo suficientemente prudente como para saber que no es buen momento—. Me alegra ver que están bien, pero lo que le dije a Kurokocchi sigue en pie —por un instante, Kuroko piensa que habrá problemas, malentendidos, que Kise seguirá insistiendo a pesar de que es ridículo y no puede ser, pero su interlocutor rápidamente añade algo más, deslindándose de lo que sin duda es la paranoia de Kuroko tras tantos años de ser molestado—. No le hagas daño a Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi. Porque estoy seguro que no seré el único que vendré a molestar si es así y no creo que te guste encontrarte con las tijeras de Akashicchi otra vez.

—¡Hasta luego! Ojalá podamos hablar más después —se despide Hana, antes de que ambos den la media vuelta y por supuesto, antes de que Kagami pueda salir de su estupefacción, que Kuroko también comparte. Sí, los cambios son palpables, pero, ¿a ese extremo? Más bien parece un milagro.

—Vámonos —dice Kagami, tras maldecir un segundo, dispuesto a cobrarse tal amenaza en la próxima ocasión. Kuroko lo sigue sin decir nada, sumido en sus pensamientos tan solo en parte y por eso apenas es consciente del movimiento de su cuerpo, de cómo se voltea para mirar cómo Kise se aleja, una sombrilla de color rojo entre un mar de personas. El pensamiento que permea su mente es más fuerte que él: Resulta raro verlo así, raro pero natural.

.

Cuando Kagami decide irse, Kuroko no lo detiene. Tiene sueños diferentes al suyo, llenos de las calles de New York y los grandes estadios, donde cientos de voces, incluso miles, aclaman los nombres de los legendarios jugadores. Su lugar está del otro lado del océano y aunque le pide que vaya con él, Kuroko sabe que él no pertenece allí, a un cielo cubierto bajo altos rascacielos, al ruido y la atención pública, a un idioma que no maneja ni le parece tan bello como el japonés. Pero su separación es limpia, aunque dolorosa; llega con el último día de la primavera en la que cumple 18 años, día en que Kagami toma un avión directo a América y en donde ambos saben, hará su vida y se establecerá.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta el joven, con los brazos llenos de maletas y el semblante brillante ante la perspectiva de regresar al que considera su país natal. Nunca se le ha dado bien esconder sus emociones, aunque trata de arreglarlo poniendo cara de consternación, cosa que sí siente, aunque como ambos saben, no es tan fuerte como para detenerlo.

—Estaré bien —dice Kuroko y no puede evitar un resoplido, porque han tenido esta conversación en más de una ocasión y el tema siempre estuvo presente entre ellos, desde que Kagami expresó su deseo de volver a América, cosa que de cualquier forma siempre los ha llevado a la misma conclusión—. No te preocupes por mí, Kagami-kun. Estás siguiendo tus sueños y eso es lo que importa —pero a Kagami parece no convencerle este argumento, escuchado también más de una vez durante sus discusiones sobre el futuro. Está a punto de protestar cuando Kuroko, anticipándose, añade algo que se ha callado desde siempre y que sabe, constituye el golpe final para que Kagami pueda marcharse sin remordimiento alguno (quizá por eso no lo ha dicho, porque aún alberga esperanzas, incluso en el abarrotado aeropuerto, donde no son más que dos figuras despidiéndose como muchas otras)—. ¿Sabes, Kagami-kun? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Que siempre haces lo que crees que es correcto, lo que te gusta y en lo que crees. Y esto es algo en lo que crees, algo que deseas. Así que estaré bien mientras tú lo estés.

Los colores suben por el rostro de Kagami y ni siquiera la llamada para abordar el avión logra tranquilizarlo, incluso parece excitarlo más, pues comienza a farfullar todo tipo de cosas, que no ocultan el hecho de que por fin se ha decidido a irse, sin remordimientos o reproches.

—¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan embarazosas? —se queja, dándose la media vuelta hacia donde su destino lo llama, pues en años venideros se convertirá en una gran estrella del basketball y Kuroko verá sus partidos, no sin cierta nostalgia—. Tengo que irme. Ése es mi vuelo.

—Cuídate, Kagami-kun —lo ataja Kuroko, pues puede notar que sus labios tiemblan buscando palabras de despedida que ya están más que dichas. Luego, como para dejar más en clara la situación, Kuroko da un paso hacia atrás y levanta la mano, reducido a un amigo despidiéndose de otro, pues eso es lo que son.

—Adiós —dice Kagami y su silueta desaparece entre el mar de gente que espera ante la puerta cuatro para abandonar el país, un joven lleno de esperanzas que no tiene problemas para luchar por sus sueños, incluso si éstos se encuentran en otro país y lejos de la persona que ama.

Kuroko espera a que el avión despegue antes de ponerse en marcha. Sin embargo, todo lo hace de manera mecánica, absorto en pensamientos sobre el fluir de su vida, una serie constante de cambios y despedidas, algunas como la de Ogiwara, más dolorosas que otras, como la de Kagami, a pesar de todo lo compartido. Tiene un gran camino por delante (no sólo el de regreso a casa, dado que la terminal se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad) y nunca ha vacilado en seguir adelante, pese a todo. Ahora, le espera la escuela de maestros, la especialidad en el jardín de infantes, un trabajo, ¿quién sabe qué más?

Casi como si fuera una premonición, su celular comienza a sonar mientras aborda el autobús de regreso a casa, bajo un cielo de un azul tan brillante que casi resulta cegador. Es Kise y al ver su número en la pantalla, miles de ideas cruzan por su mente. Quizá no del todo halagüeñas, incluso un poco molestas (¿molestarlo tan pronto Kagami se va?) pero de alguna manera, teñidas de cierto agradecimiento. Porque nunca ha tenido a nadie tan cercano, a pesar de que a veces resulte demasiado incómodo y porque a pesar de todo, eso le demuestra que su viejo amigo y rival desde la secundaria, está ahí para él.

Es un mensaje.

¿Estás bien?

Kuroko sonríe al leerlo. Por supuesto que no lo está, pero dado que quiere evitar malentendidos y problemas (igual que con Kagami), no duda en escribir su segunda mentira del día, con la esperanza de que Kise (el mundo) lo deje en paz, mientras trata de elaborar su pérdida.

Estoy bien.

.

Contrario a sus creencias (y debe admitir que eso habla del mal concepto en el que tiene a Kise), el rubio no vuelve a insistirle sobre nada al verlo solo. Su relación con su novia lo sigue hasta la universidad, donde decide especializarse en actuación, además de modelaje y donde ella, Hana, se decanta por veterinaria.

Son años difíciles para todos, sumergidos en la vorágine de sus propias carreras, por lo que las ocasiones en que se reúne la vieja Generación de los Milagros, son contadas. Kuroko aprende de nuevo a estar más o menos solo, hace nuevos amigos, se esfuerza hasta el final en largas noches en vela durante la carrera y ve su esfuerzo recompensado tras cuatro años, en los que poco ha sabido de Kagami y en los cuales el mundo ha seguido moviéndose a su alrededor.

Aomine-kun ha cumplido su sueño de ser policía y aunque todavía está un poco verde, los mensajes que le manda de vez en cuando contándole de sus aventuras en la carrera contra el mal lo hacen sonreír. Midorima-kun sigue estudiando para ser doctor, mientras que Murasakibara se deleita en su profesión de chef pastelero, de la que se ha graduado recientemente. Akashi ha tomado las riendas de la empresa de su padre y Momoi se especializa para ser entrenadora. Tienen 24 años y el mundo por delante, por lo que no es de extrañarse la distancia que comienza a colarse entre ellos, viviendo sueños tan diferentes como el de Kagami, que ha comenzado a aparecer más a menudo en la NBA y al que Kuroko observa con nostalgia, sintiéndose un tanto solo.

—Y ahora vamos a un corte comercial —anuncia la televisión con voz jovial—. El marcador está 45 a 40, acaba de terminar el segundo cuarto y...

Las imágenes de las mejores jugadas se superponen una a otra mientras el hombre sigue hablando. Kagami protagoniza varias de ellas, jugadas que le recuerdan a sus días en Seirin y los legendarios partidos, sobre todo contra Toou y Kaijou. Pero esa es la única nostalgia que siente y no sin cierto dolor no puede evitar darle la razón a la teoría química del amor, ya casi olvidada, de sus días en Seirin. Porque han pasado cuatro años y la distancia ha borrado todo lo que sentía por Kagami, dejandolo sólo un sosegado afecto, una añoranza de días pasados.

La imagen de Kagami da paso al corte comercial y a Kuroko le resulta irónico que ésta sea la manera en que contacta más con Kise y sabe más de él. Últimamente, ha estado ganando terreno en la televisión tanto abierta como de paga y abundan sus comerciales anunciando productos, desde perfumes hasta ropa y una vez, para deleite de sus fans, incluso preservativos.

Su voz invitante llena la habitación, de otro modo solitaria y a oscuras, de un maestro de jardín de infantes recién graduado y Kuroko finge que no siente un vuelco en el estómago ante esos ojos penetrantes que lo atraviesan desde el otro lado de la habitación. De verdad, ha pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

.

Kuroko se abre paso a empujones por entre la multitud de gente, que no resulta más civilizada o cortés a pesar de su ropa de diseñador y el aroma a perfume caro que exudan, muchos de los cuales, no duda, han sido anunciados por Kise. De alguna manera, se arrepiente de haber asistido al la rueda de prensa y posterior fiesta para celebrar el primer papel del rubio en televisión, pero es su única oportunidad de reunirse con el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, a quien Kise también ha invitado y a quienes ha divisado en el otro extremo del salón que ocupan, bañado por una tenue luz roja que resalta los vestidos oscuros de todos y la joyería que brilla en sus muñecas y cuellos, cosas que sin duda, un maestro del jardín de infantes no puede pagar.

—¡Hey, Tetsu! —saluda Aomine en cuanto lo ve, abriéndose paso a través de un tumulto de vestidos negros y perfume costoso—. ¡Por aquí! —lo llama, como si no fuese totalmente visible por su altura, porte y por estar acompañado del resto de sus ex-compañeros de equipo: el estoico Akashi, también enfundado en un traje negro, el serio Midorima, el glotón de Murasakibara que no ha dejado de cebarse de la mesa de aperitivos. Momoi, que lo recibe con un gran abrazo, brillante como la joya que luce en su dedo anular y que Aomine le ha dado tras varios años de luchar contra su orgullo.

—Hola —dice, casi sin aliento y el abrazo de Momoi, seguido de las enérgicas palmadas de Aomine en su espalda realmente no lo ayudan.

—Oye, Tetsu, ¿ya viste eso? —pregunta el hombre, ignorando a su compañero completamente y señalando hacia la pared más cercana, donde una fila de pósters de Kise les hace guiños en diferentes posiciones—. ¿No es ridículo? Pensar que el inútil de Kise llegaría tan lejos. Creo que gana más que tú y yo juntos, aunque no tanto como Akashi, quizá más que Midorima.

Midorima suelta un bufido de indignación al escuchar su nombre, pero no dice nada y se atiene al ejemplo de Akashi, que, a su lado, no hace más que sonreír con cierta sorna. Sí, sin duda le ha ido bien a Kise en los últimos años, demasiado bien como se han atrevido a mencionar las revistas del corazón, las entrevistas televisadas y todo tipo de medios de comunicación.

—Prácticamente lo tiene todo en la vida —dice, sin darse cuenta, recordando que Hana sigue a su lado y que su carrera, tan meteórica como en el basketball no está sino empezando.

—No me sorprendería que se casara —acota Momoi con aire soñador, a lo que Aomine asiente sin vacilar.

—Es lo único que le falta a ese idiota para tener la vida perfecta. Casarse y tener 20 hijos o algo así —como si la perspectiva lo ofendiera, Aomine le arrebata una copa de champagne a uno de los meseros que pasan por ahí para después tomársela de un trago, pese a las quejas de su futura esposa.

—No nos vamos a casar todavía, Aominecchi —dice una voz y Ryouta aparece de la mano de Hana, que muy ad hoc al ambiente, también se ha comprado un vestido de color negro, con un escote en forma de corazón donde resalta, pendiendo de un hilo de oro, un pequeño dije en forma de estrella—. Pero Hana-chan y yo planeamos comenzar a vivir juntos. Además, ¿quién eres tú para quejarte? —dice y la gran sonrisa en sus labios casi parece ofensiva—. ¡Si tú y Momocchi van a ser los primeros de la Generación en casarse! Eso claro, si Midorimacchi no se decide a decirle que sí a Akashicchi antes.

Al sonido de Midorima atragantándose con su copa de champagne, le siguen las carcajadas de todos los miembros de la Generación. Y Kuroko se encuentra de nuevo extrañando esos tiempos, porque el mundo ha cambiado tanto que, Kise apenas le dirige un rápido saludo antes de marcharse para seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

(Y va a vivir con ella.)

(Y va a casarse.)

.

Pasan al menos dos años hasta que Kuroko vuelve a ver a Kise a la cara y en circunstancias realmente extrañas. El resto del tiempo, el rubio lo ha pasado haciendo promocionales, series, incluso películas y anunciando su trabajo tanto dentro del país como en el extranjero. Por eso, que lo cite un día cualquiera y sin más excusa que una vieja reunión de amigos, cuando tiene una agenda tan apretada según le han contado, no puede parecerle más que extraño. No obstante, no duda en acudir a su encuentro, a una pequeña cafetería de la colonia cerca del Maji Burger y de los recuerdos de su adolescencia, en donde termina esperándolo veinte minutos más después de la hora señalada, preocupado, pero también molesto ante la perspectiva de una broma.

—¡Kurokocchi, lo siento! —dice una vez llega y se planta frente a él, uniendo las manos en un gesto de expiación que resulta gracioso en un hombre de su edad—. Tuve que escaparme de una sesión fotográfica. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, para compensarte te compraré todas las malteadas de vainilla que desees.

—No importa, Kise-kun —afirma el de ojos azules, que está más interesado en el motivo de tan extraña petición y que aparte, ya ha pasado al Maji Burger por su malteada, de la cual sorbe con gran deleite—. ¿Sucede algo? —inquiere tras unos minutos, en los que Kise pierde el tiempo quitándose la chaqueta negra que lleva esa tarde, sentándose y acomodando sus cubiertos, como un niño pequeño que no quiere decir que ha hecho una travesura.

—Terminé con Hana.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Kuroko habría pensado en miles de cosas, en que Kise trataba de engañarlo, quizá de conmoverlo, quizá de seducirlo una vez más. Pero al ver su semblante, una mezcla de dolor y resignación, todo tipo de segundas intenciones se borran de su mente. Kise sólo necesita a un amigo con el cual hablar y no se le ha ocurrido nadie más que Kuroko, a pesar de que Kasamatsu y él también son bastante cercanos, por no hablar de Aomine o Momoi.

—En realidad fue de mutuo acuerdo —explica, como si hubiese necesidad de ello.

—Siento escucharlo, Kise-kun. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

—Casi diez años —corrobora Kise, como si ambos no lo supieran—. Pero bueno, sólo quería contárselo a alguien, lamento haberte molestado. No sabía a quién acudir y dado que estaba en el vecindario... No te causo ningún inconveniente, ¿verdad?

—No, hoy tengo el día libre. Más importante eres tú, Kise-kun. Sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para escucharte.

—Gracias, Kurokocchi —afirma, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una gratitud que hace difícil sostenerle la mirada—. Supongo que es así, algunas cosas terminan —dice, con aire filosófico y tratando de recuperar su despreocupado aire habitual. Pero sus ojos lo traicionan, observándolo de reojo, quizá todavía demasiado dolido para ser consciente de sus palabras—. Y algunas nunca comienzan.

.

Otro año se desdibuja con rapidez y la noticia de que Kise Ryouta está soltero vuelve a avivar los círculos de chismes y de personas interesadas. Kuroko casi se siente como ese día en secundaria, ese día en Teikou en que le persiguieron los rumores de la promesa de Kise y eso que han pasado casi 12 años y las personas que los rodean son otras, aunque en esencia, las mismas. Todavía le resulta ofensivo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que están en la presentación de su primer libro, por lo que el tema de Kise Ryouta, una constante en su vida, debería estar de más.

Sin embargo, es mucho pedir cuando el objeto de los rumores se presenta enfundado en su ahora característico traje de color negro, sonriente y amigable como siempre, pero cuya atención se debe totalmente a Kuroko, como un pago (le ha dicho) por todo lo que hizo por él durante el último año, quizá desde que se han conocido y también porque se siente orgulloso de verlo publicar su primer libro, un sueño que perseguía desde sus días en Teikou.

—Muchas felicidades —dice, deteniéndose a su lado en la mesa que domina el centro de la habitación, donde sus libros se apilan para ser firmados y hay discretas fotos del hombre sosteniendo su obra con orgullo entre las manos—. Sabía que algún día lo lograrías, Kurokocchi. Siempre te has dedicado al 100% a aquello que te gusta y que te veas recompensado es natural.

—Gracias, Kise-kun —sonríe Kuroko y no tiene tiempo de agregar nada más, pues a su alrededor se forma un grupito de gente, atraídos por la figura de Kise, que terminan pidiéndole su autógrafo en diversas copias que apenas acaban de comprar.

—¿Qué te parece la fama? —le pregunta el rubio, cuando la multitud se ha dispersado, dejándolos de nuevo solos.

—Es un poco molesto —responde con sinceridad, dejando que sus ojos vaguen por la congregación de personas de todos los círculos de la literatura que se han dado cita para acompañarlo en su pequeño triunfo—. Pero me siento orgulloso de mi libro.

—Así se dice —asiente Kise con una sonrisa, sopesando uno de los ejemplares en la mesa en la que se encuentra recargado, de tal manera que obtiene sin quererlo la atención de las mujeres en la sala, atentas a ese pedazo de piel que se deja entrever tras los botones de su camisa—. Entonces, ¿me darás tu autógrafo, Kurokocchi? —la pregunta va seguida de un guiño que sin duda despierta los celos de aquellos pendientes de la escena. Kuroko asimila esta información a gran velocidad, casi con la misma con la que calculaba sus jugadas en los partidos de basketball: los rostros sorprendidos, algunos enfadados, otros absortos en el rostro de Kise. El mismo Kise, sonriente en contraposición con su semblante destrozado de un año atrás. Sus palabras algunas cosas nunca comienzan y las referentes a su promesa si tú quieres aceptarla, su propia soledad, negación, orgullo pero sobre todo anhelo—. ¡Estaba bromeando! —afirma al ver que se ha quedado callado y enderezándose para ir a otro lado de la habitación.

—Kise-kun —lo llama Kuroko y no parece haber pasado ni un solo año desde ese día en Teikou, cuando lo reprendió por su comportamiento. Pero las palabras no abandonan sus labios, aún resulta difícil ponerle nombre a los sentimientos que han vivido en su interior desde hace tanto tiempo, quizá mucho antes de que Kagami se fuera o incluso apareciese en su vida, en su lugar, Kuroko lo detiene tomándolo de la mano, halándolo suavemente para que sus miradas se encuentren y no haya más que decir salvo ese gesto de comprensión.

Por supuesto, se arriesga mucho con tal acción. Podría ser rechazado como él lo rechazó en más de una ocasión, después de todo han pasado casi 12 años desde ese día y de acuerdo a la teoría del amor, cualquier química se ha extinto entre los dos. Pero dado que ya ha cumplido un sueño y dado que ya no está en edad de ser orgulloso, sino de tratar, decide seguir con el improvisado plan después de todo. Seguir con una vida que se había quedado detenida, de alguna forma, cuando Kagami se fue.

—¿Ku-Kurokocchi? —su voz es un susurro tembloroso que se pierde entre el mar de conversaciones que se sostienen a su alrededor, de nuevo parece el adolescente asustado que se le declaró por primera vez en su segundo año en Teikou, indeciso como si él hubiese hecho la proposición.

—Quédate conmigo —pide, con esa honestidad que lo caracteriza y que no sólo averguenza a Kagami, sino también a Kise, conforme los colores se le van subiendo al rostro, de otro modo bastante atractivo, sin duda en su mejor edad—. Y tendrás más que un autógrafo.

.

La noche es fría y huele a lluvia, bajo un cielo encapotado de otoño. Muchas cosas han pasado y Kuroko se encuentra pensando sobre todo en Shakespeare esa noche, su célebre frase de "El pasado es prólogo" que no podría tener más razón. Todos esos años pasados han conducido a esto, años en que vivieron con otras personas, conocieron otros mundos y le juraron también a otros amor. El pasado es prólogo, se recuerda Kuroko, mientras se quita la playera en un movimiento fluido, dejando al descubierto su abdomen blanco, reluciente ante la luz de la mesita de noche de la habitación. Y lo que están a punto de hacer también se convertirá en el prólogo de una nueva vida que no puede adivinar y que quizá no salga como ellos desean, pero que están dispuestos a intentar tras varios meses de una relación tranquila, colmada sólo de besos y abrazos, de compañerismo más que de pasión.

No es que no exista, sin embargo. Kuroko la siente refulgir en su interior como un fuego que le quema lentamente, que guía sus movimientos casi de manera intuitiva hacia la ropa de Kise, ahora estorbosa, dejando a la vista también su abdomen plano, los huesos de las caderas, la suave mata de vello rubio en su entrepierna.

—No sé cómo hacer esto —confiesa Kise, cuando observa a Kuroko rebuscando en el cajón del buró a un lado de la cama, hasta encontrar el brillante envoltorio de un preservativo. Kuroko está a punto de rebatirlo, llamándolo mentiroso, cuando se lo piensa mejor. Por supuesto que Hana estuvo antes y ella constituyó sus primeras veces en muchas cosas, pero Kuroko también es su primera vez, como le trata de decir con la mirada, porque obviando a Hana, nunca ha habido nadie más que él.

—No te preocupes, Kise-kun —afirma Kuroko, inclinándose hacia él para probar sus labios, deseoso de por fin tocarlo, recorrer con sus manos los músculos de su espalda, las clavículas, el rincón de su cuello... Y dejar que Kise haga lo mismo, llenándolo como lo hace en otros aspectos de su vida, en sonrisas, tardes perezosas, retos y a veces peleas—. Yo te enseñaré —murmura, tratando de echarle la culpa del deseo que siente a tantos años de vivir solo, aunque en realidad lo que realmente lo excita es la mirada en los ojos de Kise, un sentimiento de amor más sosegado, en comparación con el suyo propio, sin duda más pasional.

—Eso suena bien, Kurokocchi —ríe el rubio en su oído, apartando algunos mechones de cabello para poder deleitarse con su lóbulo derecho, a lo cual Kuroko responde con un estremecimiento—. Soy todo tuyo.

Kuroko ríe ante tal afirmación, porque les ha llevado años, muchos años para que sea así. Pero en realidad, aquello no importa. Tienen toda una vida por delante para enmendarlo, empezando por esa noche, en la que ha comenzado a llover.

**FIN.**


	2. Final alternativo

**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **18. Reloj.

* * *

**Final Alternativo.**  
**Un reloj detenido.**

El ambiente a su alrededor resulta demasiado vistoso, con colores brillantes que hieren sus pupilas, a tal punto que comienza a lagrimear. Sin embargo, nadie en la pequeña cafetería se da cuenta de este hecho y el mundo sigue moviéndose mientras él degusta su malteada de vainilla, como si todos aquellos rostros sonrientes en la mesa de enfrente, los demacrados de los ejecutivos en la barra de comida rápida y los perezosos de las camareras, ignoraran su presencia totalmente, reducido como siempre a su estatus de sombra.

No es que en realidad le importe, incluso resulta mejor pensando en el hecho de que está prohibido entrar con alimentos, sobre todo si son de otra compañía. Pero también siente un extraño malestar que no puede explicar, en ese mundo de vistosos colores donde todo se mueve salvo él y su sombra. Sin embargo, la sensación remite un poco cuando Kise aparece pidiendo disculpas por la puerta de entrada, enfundado en una chaqueta negra y pantalones de mezclilla, que realzan su porte delgado, tan mencionado en las revistas del corazón.

Han quedado de verse por teléfono y el motivo no ha sido develado, por lo cual todo tiene un aire de misterio, que en cierta medida, podría explicar la sensación, casi imperceptible, pero latente que lo abruma, que lo hace parpadear en más de una ocasión para deshacerse de las lágrimas pegadas a sus pestañas, totalmente inapropiadas e inexplicables dado el contexto de la reunión. Una reunión entre amigos, después de un tiempo de separación.

—¡Lo siento, Kurokocchi! —dice, cuando por fin está frente a él y uniendo las manos en un gesto de expiación—. Tuve que escaparme. Los vigilantes son muy malos, ¿sabes? Ya me tienen en la mira. ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—No —responde él y la sensación de irrealidad no lo abandona—. Está bien, hoy es mi día libre, Kise-kun.

—¿Por qué lloras? —inquiere el rubio, dejando a un lado su chaqueta negra para dar paso a una camisa blanca, que se ciñe a su cuerpo con la soltura de alguien que acostumbra usar ropa fina y además cuidarla—. Sólo vengo a pedirte un favor —continúa, al ver que Kuroko es incapaz de abrir los labios, las lágrimas producto quizá del polvo o la brillantez del ambiente, no cesan de salir—. ¿Querrás ser el padrino en mi boda? ¡Hana-chan y yo nos vamos a casar!

Kuroko sabe muy bien que su respuesta es rápida y acorde a las circunstancias, puede recordarla como un deja vu muy extraño "¡Felicidades, Kise-kun! Será un honor ser el padrino en tu boda, prometo no causar muchos inconvenientes", pero por alguna extraña razón, las palabras no acuden a sus labios y se queda ahí plantado, llorando; las lágrimas escurriendo por sus manos, ahuecadas alrededor del vaso de malteada, hasta alcanzar la superficie de color lima de la mesa, con todo el mundo festivo a su alrededor. El único que parece darse cuenta, en parte, del estado en el que se encuentra, es Kise, cuya voz resuena en su cabeza como una letanía, el eco de su propia pregunta.

_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Kurokocchi? Me voy a casar, ¿por qué lloras?_

La pesadilla termina tras lo que parece una eternidad de ser asediado por dichas preguntas, pero sus remanentes quizá son lo más terrorífico de todo. Porque las lágrimas son reales en sus mejillas y han humedecido la almohada, ante la cual abre los ojos en la semi-oscuridad. El corazón le palpita deprisa, siente su golpeteo en los oídos y su respiración agitada corresponde a la de un hombre que ha corrido un maratón, aunque no puede afirmarse del todo que él no ha tratado de huir de su pesadilla, el hecho decisivo que tuvo lugar apenas unos cuantos meses atrás y que lo hizo comprender, demasiado tarde, sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kise.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Aomine-kun ya lo había vaticinado en aquella concurrida y tórrida fiesta e incluso ahí tuvo una oportunidad. Pero confesar algo que ni él supo hasta ese preciso momento, en respuesta a una petición tan simple y tan franca, habría resultado en desastre y en remordimiento. No es que no lo sienta en esos momentos, cuando se levanta de la cama para ir en busca de un vaso con agua, mera excusa para desprenderse de las sábanas, que parecen apresarlo en su pesadilla. Pero la clase de remordimiento que tiene, es todavía tolerable al de destruir una relación, una amistad y rivalidad, que han trascendido años.

Duele, pero tiene que aprender a vivir con ello. De manera tal que el día de la boda (faltan tres meses, según su calendario y como Kise no deja de recordar a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escucharlo), lo único que salga de sus labios sea una felicitación, una sonrisa y en ella, una silenciosa despedida.

.

La rueda de prensa es todo un suplicio para alguien tan poco acostumbrado a la atención pública. Por supuesto, cuando era jugador tanto en Seirin como en Teikou, Kuroko estaba acostumbrado a la atención de miles de ojos sobre él, pero la estrella siempre resultaba ser su Luz en ese momento y no él, ahora objetivo de los reflectores y las cámaras. Se siente orgulloso de lo que ha logrado, su tercer libro, su tercer publicación entre el best-seller mundial, traducido a un sinfín de idiomas según rezan las portadas con su tímida fotografía adherida a ellos, pero desearía no obtener tanta atención.

—El libro es lo que importa —es su escueta respuesta cuando alguien le hace una pregunta personal, casi nunca referidas a su abandonado trabajo como profesor en el jardín de infantes, sino más bien avocadas a ¿De dónde surgen estas ideas? ¿Es que hay alguien especial en su vida? Cosas que, es muy obvio, no puede contestar.

No porque resulten secretos, últimamente su vida ya no es un secreto aunque le gustaría, sino más bien, porque no hay nada qué contestar. Todos creen que la brillante protagonista de sus novelas está inspirada en alguna chica oculta, un amor secreto quizás, una amante. Pero nada puede estar más lejos de la realidad que dicha asunción, porque Kuroko nunca ha conocido a una ninfa de cabellos negros y si lo hiciera, probablemente no estaría interesado. Sus gustos, como los llamaba su madre cuando todavía no podía aceptarlo, han estado definidos desde su adolescencia más temprana y una chica, por más bonita o inteligente que sea, no puede cambiarlos. Pero hay otro personaje... Y le sorprende darse cuenta de que alguien más lo ha notado, aunque, gracias al cielo, no de una manera que pueda llegar a comprometerlo.

—Sensei —lo llama un hombre en la fiesta de celebración, muy parecida a la que Kise dio cuando tuvo su debut en televisión hace ya unos cuantos años y que sólo ha conseguido tal estatus de excentricidad y lujo por la fama que ha alcanzado el nombre de Kuroko Tetsuya a nivel internacional—. Sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —es un reportero joven, por el aire de extravío que exuda, la camisa desfajada, el sudor perlando su frente y mejillas.

—Ya la has hecho, pero tienes derecho a una más —sonríe Kuroko, sin poder quitarse los hábitos que se le han hecho tras varios años de enseñanza, una carrera que extraña y que le gustaría poder retomar, sino fuese porque su fama llama a personas de todo tipo a su alrededor, impidiéndole enseñar como debe a los niños a su cuidado.

—Lo siento —se disculpa su interlocutor, pero es su entusiasmo el que convence a Kuroko de darle la oportunidad—. Es sobre su personaje, Shuuta, de "El jardín de colores". Ha aparecido en cada una de sus entregas y, aunque no demerito su capacidad para escribir, me parece el personaje mejor explorado de todos los que ha hecho, incluída Mika, a quien todos parecen amar. Usted parece inclinarse por Shuuta, sensei. ¿Se ha inspirado en alguien para crearlo? Porque lo retrata, cada gesto, palabra o pensamiento, con una realidad que me parece magistral.

El joven se detiene en medio de su siguiente oración, una mezcla de alabanzas al trabajo y preguntas que sin duda saldrán en algún reportaje al día siguiente, al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kuroko, que sopesa las consecuencias que podría tener su respuesta. Nunca se le ha dado bien mentir, ser honesto en cualquier cosa es como su lema de vida y por eso, se impulsó a salir de Teikou cuando llegó su momento, rechazó a Kise cuando no sentía nada por él y dejó a Kagami ir cuando éste lo decidió, pero algo que ha descubierto con los años y no es que realmente sea grande, pues apenas roza la treintena, es que viejos hábitos no tardan mucho en morir, contrario a la creencia popular. Caen como hojas marchitas ante las nuevas circunstancias de la vida y para él, mentir, ya no resulta tan pésima opción.

—No —responde y se alegra de aún poder mantener un rostro inexpresivo al decir una mentira, porque la verdad, justo como ese día en que se enteró de que Kise se casaría, resultaría más perjudicial que cualquier otra cosa. Sobre todo para un hombre que lleva tres años establecido con su esposa y cuya primera hija tiene dos meses de nacida, Ayami, a la que no le faltará nada pues su padre acaba de incursionar en el mundo del cine internacional.

Antes de que el chico pueda seguir llenándolo de preguntas, Kuroko se da la vuelta para llegar a la mesa en donde tiene su pequeño asiento y en donde personas de todo tipo van a pedirle un autógrafo, así como también algunas palabras o avances de sus próximos libros. Es su única manera de distanciarse de los recuerdos que de pronto lo han asaltado y que sólo tendrán campo abierto cuando se vaya a dormir por la noche, en lo que espera que algún día deje de ser una pesadilla.

Quizá por eso comenzó a escribir, piensa, mientras firma un ejemplar tras otro, con manos de trazos cada vez menos firmes conforme lucha contra sus sentimientos. Porque la pesadilla nunca se irá por sí misma, porque tiene que transformarla en algo que pueda tolerar y Tomohisa Shuuta es su único escape en ese sentido. Un Kise Ryouta de su imaginación vertido en un papel, apresado entre sueños que, desgraciadamente, ya no pueden ser, salvo en el mundo de la ficción.

**FIN.**


End file.
